Pomoc:FAQ - najważniejsze informacje
Środowisko użytkowników i redaktorów Dizzypedii posługuje się swoistym żargonem-terminologią. Żargon ten najczęściej rozwija się w wyniku używania skrótów przy edytowaniu stron i administrowaniu, zarówno na stronach dyskusji, jak i w innych miejscach, w których komunikują się członkowie tego środowiska. Poniżej znajdują się najważniejsze wyrażenia używane przez członków społeczności wiki. Dowiedz się, co one oznaczają i jak je stosować podczas edytowania artykułów. A Anonim Anonim (także IP-ek Ipek) - użytkownik niezalogowany, identyfikowany przy pomocy numeru IP. Administrator Administrator (admin, sysop) – osoba, która ma nieco więcej narzędzi niż pozostali redaktorzy, może na przykład edytować strony całkowicie zabezpieczone, zabezpieczać i usuwać artykuły, blokować i odblokowywać adresy IP i zalogowanych użytkowników. Artykuł Artykuł to strona, która odpowiada hasłu w tradycyjnej encyklopedii. Artykuł ma wyraźny tytuł i omawia jakieś konkretne pojęcie. Wszystkie artykuły są stronami, ale nie wszystkie strony to artykuły. B Biurokrata Biurokrata to administrator, który ma większe uprawnienia - może nadawać innym użytkownikom uprawnienia administratorów. Blanker Blanker (także blankier) to typ wandala, którego działalność polega na blankingu, czyli usuwaniu całości treści hasła bądź też jego istotnej części. Blog Blog użytkownika to jego osobisty pamiętnik, w którym może on opowiedzieć o swoich zainteresowaniach i umieszczać swoje przemyślenia na różne tematy. Blokada użytkownika Blokada użytkownika (blok, ban, żart. banan) – uniemożliwienie użytkownikowi (zarejestrowanemu lub nie) możliwości edytowania stron. Stosuje się ją najczęściej w przypadku wandalizowania stron. Bot Bot (skrót od robot) to program, który automatycznie zmienia, dodaje treść lub tworzy nowe strony w encyklopedii. C Commons Commons – repozytorium wolnych plików, gromadzące pliki (graficzne, audio, wideo) mogące wzbogacać artykuły. Copyvio Copyvio (copyright violation, stąd też cv) – naruszenie praw autorskich, zobacz: Prawa autorskie. Także NPA. CU CU (CheckUser) – uprawnienie lub osoba mająca uprawnienia do sprawdzania numerów IP zalogowanych użytkowników. D Dab Dab – w skrócie od ang. disambiguation, czynność polegająca na stworzeniu/poprawieniu ujednoznacznienia linku wewnętrznego. Zobacz też ujednoznacznienie. Dead-end page Po polsku ślepa uliczka - to strona, która nie zawiera żadnych linków do innych stron. Diff Diff – (skrót z ang. difference (różnica)) – używa się tego skrótu, gdy jest mowa o różnicy pomiędzy poprzednią a następną edycją na danej stronie. Zobacz też: historia strony. Disambig Disambig → zobacz: ujednoznacznienie. Dizzypedia Dizzypedia to internetowa encyklopedia na temat jajek. Właśnie ją czytasz. Dubel Dubel – artykuł o identycznej treści wpisany pod inną nazwą, względnie artykuł zawierający wyłącznie treści przepisane z innego hasła. E Encyklopedyczność Encyklopedyczność – określenie oznaczające, że hasło nadaje się do encyklopedii. Więcej w dziale Zasady pisania artykułów. Etykieta Etykieta to podstawowe zasady przyzwoitego zachowania na Dizzypedii. External External - zobacz: link zewnętrzny. F Fake Fake - z ang. fałszywka. Wprowadzona do encyklopedii nieprawdziwa informacja. Porównaj hoax. G Gap Gap to użytkownik, który z braku wiedzy lub chęci nie edytuje artykułów Dizzypedii, lecz tylko ją przegląda. W odróżnieniu od normalnych pasywnych użytkowników chcących czerpać wiedzę, gap zajmuje się ciągłym aktywnym narzekaniem na stronach dyskusji i forum. H Historia strony Przez pojęcie historii strony rozumie się przechowywaną na serwerze Wikii kompletną listę wszystkich kolejnych edycji artykułu od momentu jego powstania. Dzięki temu zawsze można wrócić do sytuacji sprzed edycji. Jest to szczególnie przydatne podczas walki z wandalizmem. Każdy użytkownik może za pomocą przycisku porównaj wybrane wersje przyjrzeć się liście kolejnych wersji strony i różnic między nimi. Można w ten sposób porównać dowolne każde dwie wersje strony, o ile są one widoczne naraz na liście. Lista ta jest uszeregowana w odwrotnym porządku chronologicznym, tzn. idąc od góry do dołu, przechodzi się do coraz dawniejszych wersji strony. Możliwe jest podejrzenie każdej wersji artykułu od momentu jego powstania. Pamiętaj! Jeśli już coś wprowadzisz do bazy danych Dizzypedii, to tam zostanie tak długo jak długo będą stać serwery Wikii, więc pisz mądrze. Zobacz też: diff. Hoax Hoax to nieprawdziwa, zmyślona treść dodana dla głupiego żartu do artykułu w Xenopedii lub samo hasło. I Infobox Infobox – mała ramka, zwykle umieszczana z prawej strony, na której znajduje się krótka, ogólna informacja o haśle. Internal Internal - zobacz: link wewnętrzny. IPek IP-ek (także Ipek, ipek, anonim) – wikipedysta niezalogowany, identyfikowany numerem IP. J Jednolity tekst Jednolity tekst - długi blok tekstu bez akapitów, podrozdziałów i formatowania wiki, który bardzo trudno się czyta. K Kategoria Kategoria (kat.) – sposób wiązania artykułów o podobnej tematyce. Kategoryzacja Kategoryzacja to przypisywanie artykułom odpowiednich kategorii. Jest to jeden ze sposobów klasyfikowania zawartości Dizzypedii poprzez tworzenie list i zestawień już istniejących artykułów. Więcej opisane zostało w dziale Zasady pisania artykułów. Komunikaty MediaWiki Komunikaty MediaWiki– komunikaty interfejsu, pojawiające się m.in. w momencie logowania się, dodawania strony do obserwowanych itp. Strony MediaWiki modyfikować mogą tylko administratorzy. Konflikt edycji Konflikt edycji jest to sytuacja, w której dwóch autorów pracuje w tym samym momencie nad jednym artykułem, nie mając o tym świadomości. Np: * User1 klika na zakładkę "edytuj" * User2 klika na zakładkę "edytuj" tego samego artykułu * User1 kończy edycję artykułu o 12.15 i klika na klawisz "Zapisz" - jego wersja artykułu zostaje zapisana bez przeszkód. * User2 kończy edycję artykułu o 12.16 i klika na klawisz "zapisz" - w tym momencie MediaWiki zgłasza mu konflikt edycji. Dobre rady Wujka Dobra Rada: * jeśli edytujesz długi artykuł podzielony na sekcje i wprowadzasz zmiany tylko w jednej sekcji - nie edytuj całego artykułu tylko tę jedną sekcję - klikając na Edytuj nie w górnej zakładce, lecz na link przy danej sekcji. * bez potrzeby nie edytuj zbyt długo - gdy edycja będzie trwała dwie godziny prawdopodobieństwo konfliktu będzie wielokrotnie większe, niż gdy edytujesz 5 minut; z drugiej strony dziesiątki drobnych edycji zamiast jednej dużej powodują niepotrzebne wydłużanie historii zmian i irytują osoby przeglądające ostatnie zmiany. * jeżeli zamierzasz gruntownie przebudować jakiś artykuł, możesz oflagować go przy pomocy szablonu STOP lub szablonu W EDYCJI. Będzie on sygnałem, że pracujesz właśnie nad danym hasłem. Choć nie jest to prawnie określone, nie powinno się utrzymywać tego szablonu dłużej niż przez tydzień - oczywiście jeżeli z przyczyn niezależnych nie będziesz mógł pracować, nikt nie będzie wyciągał żadnych konsekwencji. Edytowanie Dizzypedii to zabawa, a nie przymus! Konflikt edycji może przerodzić się w wojnę edycyjną wynikłą z odmiennych przekonań, szczególnie wśród zagorzałych fanów. Wtedy najlepiej przenieść się poza artykuł i wyłożyć wzajemnie swoje racje usiłując dojść do porozumienia. L Link wewnętrzny Link wewnętrzny to odnośnik prowadzący do innej strony na Dizzypedii. Link zewnętrzny Link zewnętrzny to odnośnik prowadzący poza bazę danych Dizzypedii. Login Login to nazwa wybrana przez użytkownika podczas procesu rejestracji. Logowanie Logowanie to podanie nazwy użytkownika i hasła, pozwalające na edycję Dizzypedii pod loginem. M MediaWiki MediaWiki - oprogramowanie wiki, na którym działa Dizzypedia. Zobacz też stronę MediaWiki Meta-strona Meta-strona to strona nie będąca artykułem, która objaśnia politykę serwisu, oraz zawiera cenne komunikaty od administracji PS. Właśnie czytasz jedną z meta-stron. N Nazwa użytkownika Nazwa użytkownika(login, nick) – używana jest do identyfikacji redaktorów. Neutralny punkt widzenia NPOV - (skrót od ang. Neutral Point of View) – zasada neutralności światopoglądowej wszystkich artykułów. NPA NPA - to samo co Copyvio (naruszenie praw autorskich) – strony mogące naruszać prawa autorskie, kasowane w uzasadnionych przypadkach. O Opis zmian Opis zmian to pole edycyjne znajdujące się pod edytowanym hasłem, w którym można krótko opisać dokonywane przez siebie zmiany; pojęcie to oznacza także treść tego opisu. Opis zmian jest widoczny dla śledzących ostatnie zmiany, jest również widoczny w historii hasła. Pole opis zmian służy do krótkiego opisu dokonanych zmian, w miarę możliwości powinien być to opis w rodzaju „pop. literówki”, „+ grafika”, itp. Pamiętaj, że zawsze powinno się opisywać dokonywane zmiany. Takie postępowanie pomaga innym użytkownikom w zorientowaniu się, co zostało zmienione. Opisy edycji mają ograniczoną długość – mogą mieć co najwyżej 200 znaków. Także główne ich przeznaczenie polega na tworzeniu szybkiej ścieżki dostępu do informacji o tym, gdzie i co zostało zmienione. Dlatego należy starać się podawać jak najkrótsze opisy. Osierocona strona Osierocona strona, to taka strona, do której nie prowadzą żadne linki wewnętrzne. Należy szybko coś ztym zrobić, ponieważ mało prawdopodobne jest, że ktoś na nią trafi. Ostatnie zmiany Ostatnie zmiany, OZ – pozwalają na śledzenie ostatnich edycji w Dizzypedii. P Plagiat Plagiat (łac. plagium - kradzież) - skopiowanie cudzej pracy/pomysłu (lub jej części) i przedstawienie jej pod własnym nazwiskiem. W systemie wiki plagiat oznacza przepisanie informacji ze źródeł chronionych prawem autorskim. Przekierowanie Przekierowanie (redirect, redir) – gdy istnieją dwie alternatywne nazwy jednego artykułu (np.: Fantastic Dizzy i The Fantastic Adventures of Dizzy), na jednej ze stron tworzy się zwykle automatyczne przekierowanie do drugiej. Robi się to, wpisując do strony przekierowującej tekst: #REDIRECT Strona Właściwa. Przypisy Przypisy stosowane w artykułach można generalnie podzielić na dwa rodzaje: * przypisy ogólne – rozmaite uwagi, których z jakichś powodów nie chcemy zamieścić wprost w tekście podstawowym. * odnośniki bibliograficzne – linki (odnośniki) do stron WWW zawierających źródłową informację, typowe odnośniki literaturowe do książek, gazet i czasopism. Wszystkie znajdujące się w haśle odnośniki są numerowane i wiązane (linkowane) automatycznie, w kolejności ich występowania w tekście. Więcej zostało opisane w dziale Zasady pisania artykułów. R Recydywa Recydywa to sytuacja, w której wandal wraca po zablokowaniu, by dalej psuć treść artykułów. Redaktor Redaktor to aktywny użytkownik, który wnosi wkład w rozwój Dizzypedii poprzez tworzenie nowych i edytowanie istniejących artykułów (również poprzez tworzenie szablonów, infoboxów, itp.). Redirect Redirect - zobacz przekierowanie. Ref Ref, refy - źródła. Zobacz: przypisy. Rejestracja Rejestracja – proces, w którym po ustaleniu loginu i hasła użytkownik otrzymuje konto użytkownika. Rewert Rewert (ang. revert) to cofnięcie tekstu artykułu do jednej z wcześniejszych wersji. Rewertu można dokonać zarówno "ręcznie" jak i automatycznie – posługując się mechanizmami historii zmian artykułów. Dla definicji rewertu nie ma znaczenia, czy zmiana artykułu została dokonana ręcznie czy automatycznie. Jeśli wprowadzona zmiana powoduje, że wersja artykułu po zmianie jest identyczna, lub bardzo podobna, do którejś z jego wcześniejszych wersji, to uznaje się ją za rewert. Rewerty artykułów są zwykle dokonywane z dwóch powodów: * po to aby zlikwidować skutki wandalizmu; * zmiana dokonana przez jednego redaktora jest przez drugiego uznana za całkowicie błędną. Pierwszy powód dokonywania rewertu nie wywołuje kontrowersji, a rewerty takie są niezbędne dla utrzymywania artykułów Xenopedii na dobrym poziomie. Dlatego zawsze wyjaśniaj powody rewertu. W przeciwnym wypadku możesz doprowadzić do błędnego koła ciągłych rewertów i wojny edycyjnej. Generalnie istnieją następujace sposoby dokonywania rewertu: * Rewert ręczny - polega na zwykłej edycji artykułu, w ramach której wycina się/przywraca fragmenty artykułu uznane za błędne lub zwandalizowane. Rewert "ręczny" wymaga czasami dużego nakładu pracy, przy drobnych zmianach jest to jednak najprostszy sposób jego dokonania. *Rewert przez "Historię zmian". Aby przywrócić wcześniejszą wersję artykułu przez historię zmian należy: **kliknąć na zakładkę "historia i autorzy" **po otrzymaniu listy edycji należy kliknąć na datę edycji do której zamierza się przywrócić artykuł **po wyświetleniu odpowiedniej, dawnej wersji artykułu należy kliknąć na "edytuj" **otworzy się wtedy normalne okno edycji, jedynie z ostrzeżeniem, że nie edytuje się bieżącej wersji artykułu **bez żadnego edytowania, należy kliknąć na "zapisz" na skutek czego nowa wersja artykułu zostanie "nadpisana" przez starą. S Strona dyskusji Strona dyskusji – strona przeznaczona do prowadzenia dyskusji. Strony te są automatycznie dołączane do każdego artykułu w Dizzypedii. Celem tych stron jest unikanie umieszczania dyskusji i komentarzy w samych artykułach. Stronę dyskusyjną można zobaczyć klikając na zakładkę "dyskusja" w dowolnym haśle. Służą one głównie do wyjaśniania kontrowersji powstających w czasie pisania haseł. Dobrym obyczajem jest podpisywanie swoich wypowiedzi na stronach dyskusyjnych. Po zalogowaniu można robić to za pomocą czegoś w rodzaju "elektronicznego podpisu", który wstawia się za pomocą czterech tyld. Na stronach dyskusyjnych należy zachowywać wg zasad etykiety. Nie należy przesadnie angażować się w dyskusje, atakować osobiście dyskutantów itp. Oprócz tego istnieją też "niepisane" obyczaje na tych stronach. Należą do nich: * zapełnianie stron od góry do dołu – swoje komentarze należy zawsze dodawać na koniec innych wpisów. Dzięki temu łatwiej jest podążać za wątkiem dyskusji * podpisywanie swoich komentarzy – co zostało już opisane wcześniej * kasowanie własnych, krzywdzących innych wypowiedzi i jednocześnie niekasowanie wypowiedzi innych. * nie należy "ciąć" wypowiedzi innych własnymi wpisami, lecz należy odpowiadać pod wypowiedzią innej osoby – "cięcie" czyichś wypowiedzi powoduje chaos i niemożność przypisania określonych wpisów konkretnym użytkownikom. Należy pamiętać, że strona dyskusji służy do rozwiązywania wątpliwości. Jeśli pragniemy luźno pogadać na temat Obcych, lepszym rozwiązaniem będzie przejście na prywatną rozmowę poza stronami dyskusji Dizzypedii poprzez pocztę elektroniczną, komunikatory itp.. Strona przekierowująca Strona przekierowująca - zobacz przekierowanie. Strona ujednoznaczniająca Strona przekierowująca - zobacz ujednoznacznienie. Strona użytkownika Strona użytkownika – osobista strona każdego użytkownika. Strona zostaje utworzona automatycznie po zarejestrowaniu się w Dizzypedii. Każdy może ją edytować (nie tylko jej właściciel), jednakże jest przyjęte, że raczej nie ingeruje się w treść stron osobistych innych użytkowników. Za pomocą strony dyskusyjnej podczepionej do strony osobistej można się łatwo kontaktować z daną osobą. Strona wymagająca dopracowania Strona wymagająca dopracowania – strona, która jest czymś więcej niż zalążek artykułu, posiada jednak istotne braki lub błędy. Strona wymagająca usunięcia Strona wymagająca usunięcia - strona, która nie spełnia wywmogów i zasad Dizzypedii,lub jest wynikiem głupiego żartu. Strona zabezpieczona Czasami niektóre strony w krótkim czasie są często wandalizowane, np. pod wpływem pewnych wydarzeń politycznych itp. Wówczas, aby uniknąć sytuacji zbyt częstego rewertowania, wandalizmu, strona taka jest na pewien czas zablokowana i nikt poza administratorami nie może jej odblokować, ani jej zmieniać. Stub Stub → zobacz: zalążek artykułu. Sysop Sysop → zobacz: administrator. Szablon Szablon pozwala na ekspresowe wstawianie podobnych komunikatów do artykułów, bez konieczności wpisywania kodu wiki za każdym razem. Zobacz też: Pomoc:Użyteczne szablony, dla listy najbardziej przydatnych szablonów. T Troll Troll to bardzo nielubiany rodzaj użytkownika, czyniący szkody i psujący atmosferę. W odróżnieniu od wandala, który uprawia swój proceder na zasadzie sztuki dla sztuki, troll musi znaleźć sobie ofiarę w postaci innych użytkowników, z którymi będzie wszczynał bezsensowne kłótnie. U Ujednoznacznienie Ujednoznacznienie jest konieczne w sytuacji, gdy nazwa danego artykułu jest wspólna z innym artykułem (np. Dizzy), istnieje konieczność utworzenia strony, na której są tylko odwołania do właściwych haseł. Na przykład Dizzy może oznaczać: *Dizzy - główny bohater. *Dizzy (seria gier) - seria gier z tytułowym jajkiem w roli głównej. *Dizzy The Ultimate Cartoon Adventure - pierwsza gra z serii, znana także jako "Dizzy" lub "Dizzy 1". Wtedy utworzenia ujednoznacznienia używa się szablonów z grupy szablonów ujednoznaczniających. Powstaje w ten sposób strona ujednoznaczniająca (ang. disambiguation page, potocznie disambig), która zawiera linki (odnośniki) do stron precyzujących poszczególne znaczenia danego hasła (i tylko takie linki). Więcej na temat tworzenia ujednoznaczeń znajduje się w dziale Zasady pisania artykułów. Użytkownik Użytkownikiem jest zarówno aktywny redaktor, jak i osoba czerpiąca wiedzę z encyklopedii. Zobacz też gap. V Ver Ver to skrót od ang. verification; czyli weryfikację artykułu, sprawdzenie, skontrolowanie zawartych w nim informacji pod kątem zgodności z prawdą i zasadami. W Wandalizm Wandalizm to świadome działania dokonywane w złej wierze i mające na celu obniżenie jakości Dizzypedii. Najczęściej wandalizm to: * zamiana lub wstawienie do treści artykułu wulgaryzmów, wyzwisk lub innego typu treści zupełnie bez związku z tematem artykułu * spam – wstawianie treści lub linków reklamowych * bot-wandal – skrypt, który na masową skalę dewastuje lub spamuje artykuły * bazgraniny (np. "ashuiasuiasa!@W*SDK") * teksty niemające najmniejszego związku z tematem (np. "Yo, ziomale z Wioskowa!") * usuwanie treści artykułu * dowcipy i kawały – wstawianie dowcipów, żartów, robienie kawałów * wandalizm podstępny – świadome wstawianie informacji błędnych, zmiany dat lub inne tego typu zmiany, które udają zmiany uprawnione * wstawianie szokujących obrazków * wstawianie treści obraźliwych lub wulgarnych * wandalizm w szablonach * wandalizm polegający na przenoszeniu stron i tworzeniu nieprawidłowych przekierowań * świadome powielanie tego samego wpisu, zaśmiecające daną stronę Wandale mają krótki żywot - czeka ich blokada konta. Wikizacja Wikizacja to zmiana zwykłego tekstu na tekst ze specjalnymi znacznikami używanymi przez system MediaWiki. Najważniejsze jest wstawianie linków hipertekstowych do innych stron. Wojna edycyjna Wojna edycyjna - to sytuacja, gdy dwóch lub więcej redaktorów nie zgadza się co do treści jakiegoś hasła i ciągle zmienia treść hasła wg własnego uznania. Wojna edycyjna może przyjmować formę uporczywych rewertów lub ciągłego zmieniania kontrowersyjnych fragmentów tekstu. Najprostszym sposobem uniknięcia wojny edycyjnej jest dobrowolne zaprzestanie edycji hasła przez obie strony konfliktu i przystąpienie do "negocjacji" na stronie dyskusyjnej tego artykułu lub na forum. Gdy to nie przynosi rezultatu, należy spróbować innych metod rozwiązywania konfliktów, w ekstremalnych przypadkach może okazać się niezbędna interwencja i mediacja "góry" czyli administratorów. Wojna administratorów Rzadszym przypadkiem, acz możliwym jest wojna administratorów - to określenie sytuacji konfliktowej, w której dwóch (lub więcej) administratorów Dizzypedii na przemian wykonuje operacje wymagające uprawnień administratorskich: blokuje bądź odblokowuje użytkownika, kasuje lub przywraca stronę, zabezpiecza albo odbezpiecza artykuł. Pojedyncza operacja, anulująca decyzję innego administratora, nie jest traktowana jako wojna administratorów, ale powinna być każdorazowo konsultowana z administratorem, którego decyzja jest podważana; może być podjęta za zgodą tego administratora, bądź – w przypadku braku tej zgody – po przeprowadzeniu konsultacji z innymi administratorami i uzyskaniu konsensusu. Cofnięcie operacji innego administratora bez konsultacji jest też konieczne w przypadku rażącego naruszenia przezeń zasad encyklopedii i ewidentnego nadużycia uprawnień administratorskich. Wojna administratorów dezorganizuje pracę encyklopedii, podważa zaufanie do projektu, zraża dotkniętych nią użytkowników. Dlatego jest szczególnie szkodliwa. X Xero Xero to pogardliwa nazwa plagiatu. Y Yeti Yeti - to tajemniczy człowiek śniegu. Niby istnieje, ale mało kto go widział. Wprawdzie nie ma to nic wspólnego z Dizzypedią, ale niczego innego nie udało się znaleźć na tę literę ;]. Z Zalążek artykułu Zalążek artykułu (stub) – strona zawierająca lakoniczną definicję pojęcia. Jest to zachęta do rozwijania danego tematu. Zalecenia edycyjne Zalecenia edycyjne – zbiór rozwiązań pewnych problemów i niejasności, które pojawiają się podczas pracy nad artykułami. Ich celem jest zapewnienie poprawności i jednolitości tekstu. Zalecenia zawarte są w dziale Zasady pisania artykułów. Zerwane przekierowanie Zerwane przekierowanie to przekierowanie, które prowadzi do nieistniejącej strony.